Resident Evil & Friends
by Vampire Hunter
Summary: this is my first fanfic but not my last, if u like RE then u will love this


Resident Evil & Friends By: Vampire Hunter (me u moron!)  
  
DC: I do not own any of the resident evil ppl or anything like that but I have talk to them about it O_o  
  
~ Ok my story is like this, u put all the main ppl I like (and dislike) in a house and see how they live with each other. Now here the kicker I will update the story every mouth (if I can) with a cliffhanger and u all have to tell me what should happen feel free to say what u want, and now my story.....bicth~  
  
*Ok in the house we have so far Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Joseph Frost (more maybe added if u ask or if I feel like it*  
  
*Barry looks in the fridge* Hey where are the chips!?!  
  
*Chris walks in* hey Barry  
  
Barry: hey man where the hell are the chips?  
  
Chris: o ya me, Joseph, and Jill ate them last night while we were watching Rebecca play Resident Evil 0  
  
Barry: damm it!  
  
Chris: hehe well whose turn is it to get groceries anyway?  
  
Barry: ummm I think it was ummmm  
  
*Wesker walks in* it was Rebecca's turn. She skip her turn at lest 8 times now  
  
Chris: well where is she?  
  
Wesker: at the computer ill go tell her *Wesker walks out*  
  
*Rebecca was on-line chating with some "friends"* MedGlr69: Hey there u want 2 cyber;) BoyToy54: sure MedGlr69: what do u look like and what do u do? BoyToy54: well I have red hair, brown eyes, strong, big thing;) and im a cop for the RPD MedGlr69: mmmm I like I like  
  
Wesker: hey Rebecca it's your turn to get the groceries so get off and get going  
  
Rebecca: owwww what about Jill?  
  
*Jill is siting on the sofa in the same room* no way I did it last time  
  
Rebecca: oooo ok ill do it *signs off*  
  
*Wesker hands her the money* ok just get what we need all right  
  
Rebecca: fine *gets up and walks out the door*  
  
*Wesker go's and sits down in a chare* so what's on?  
  
Jill: it's all crap we need more porn channels Wesker  
  
Wesker: ya I know what u mean umm no I mean hey what about Rebecca! She underage you know  
  
Jill: so let her have so fun god your like some fucking dick half the time  
  
Wesker: hmmm whatever  
  
*Joseph is on his bed wasted from last night* -_- zzzzzzz  
  
*Barry kicks the door down* DUGEBUST KID, FREZZE!  
  
Joseph: O_O HOLY SHIT IT'S NOT MY ROOM!!!!  
  
*Chris comes in laughing his ass off with Barry* HAHAHAHA o man you're a dumbass  
  
Joseph: ya ya whatever what do u guys want?  
  
Barry: were going a singles bar u in?  
  
Joseph: fucking ya  
  
Chris: good now get your ass moving by 10:45 ok  
  
Joseph: got ya  
  
*At the super market Rebecca is trying to picking out what to eat* owww im never good at this sort of thing hmmm what should I get?  
  
Person behind her: hey need help  
  
Rebecca: hmm o ya  
  
PBH: hmmm take the some apples there ok  
  
Rebecca: really thanks  
  
PBH: your welcome  
  
Rebecca: hey can u help me out with shopping please  
  
PBH: well ok  
  
Rebecca: really kick ass  
  
*It's 10:50 and the Chris, Barry and Joseph are siting at a table chatting and looking for chicks* Chris: shot your fucking mouth  
  
Joseph: no im not lieing she said she think she likes you a lot  
  
Chris: and how do u know this?  
  
Joseph: I was faking a pass out and she was thinking out lode  
  
Barry: awww  
  
Chris: hey sounds good to me  
  
Joseph: ya well anyway. hey looky here *pontes to the bar* hot dame at 5 o'clock  
  
Chris: shes my  
  
Joseph and Barry: don't fuck up this time Chris  
  
Chris: o shot up *walks to the bar and sits next to the lady* hey there  
  
Lady: yes?  
  
Chris: how can a sexy girl like yourself be in a single's bar?  
  
Lady: o how smart to say  
  
Chris: sorry  
  
Lady: hehe it's cool what's your name?  
  
Chris: it's Chris and yours  
  
Lady: don't worry you'll find out later;)  
  
Chris: so u want to come back to my place?  
  
Lady: well how about this *picks up her ice cold drink and pores it on Chris's lap*  
  
*Chris falls to the floor holding his balls* O_O owwww cold cold cold  
  
Lady: later *walks away*  
  
*Barry and Joseph look down at Chris*  
  
Joseph: u fuck up, hey u ok?  
  
Chris: I can't feel my balls  
  
*Barry kicks Chris in the balls* can u feel them now?  
  
Chris: *in a high pitch voice* im going to kill you Barry I swear to god Barry im going to kill you  
  
Barry: ^_^ just doing my job  
  
Joseph: ok pick him up and take him to the car I think that's all were going to do tonight  
  
Chris: *high pitch voice* ya  
  
*Wesker is siting in a chare reading a book while Jill was watching TV*  
  
Jill: where is Rebecca with the food? Im staving  
  
*Door opens up and Barry and Joseph are carrying Chris in*  
  
Wesker: what happen?  
  
Chris: owww don't ask  
  
*Barry and Joseph carry Chris up stares to his room and put him to bed*  
  
*Rebecca walks in with 4 tall paper bags* ok im back with the food and I got a surprise  
  
*PBH walks in with 2 bags* hi there  
  
Rebecca: my buddy here needs a place to stay is it ok?  
  
Wesker: ummmmm well  
  
Jill: Wesker just say yes  
  
Wesker: hmm fine  
  
PBH: great my name is __________  
  
END  
  
  
  
~Hehe ok sorry about that but it's now your turn tell me who do u think the new guy/girl should be and who likes Chris. U can tell me by review, IM me or E-mail me and at the end of the mouth ill writing up also if u like say something u think should happen to our little friends then tell me. Remember anyone from the Resident Evil can be PBH and the girl who likes ~ 


End file.
